The Greater Oecumene
FACTION APPLICANT Overview The Greater Oecumene, also known colloquially as the Ecumene, is an authoritarian geniocratic state with the main ruling body of the state being composed solely of by an enigmatic species known as the Primogenitors. The Ecumene’s rule over multiple systems, and subsequently, different societies currently is and always has been consolidated by the de jure racial caste system imposed by the state. The elite of the Ecumenical caste system would include the Progeniture along with their administrative and warrior species, the Monolithi. The Ecumenical state’s ever expanding castes and boundaries results in more client species being created and integrated into the growing empire to serve its needs. History Species Saphma The Saphma, located at the bottom of the Ecumenical caste system are a sentient species hailing from the planet Masaph. The Saphma were one of the first sentient species to be encountered and integrated into the greater Ecumene. Biology The Saphma have many physical, psychological, and physiological attributes which make them ideal footsoldiers and subsequently the bulk of the Ecumene’s self defense forces. Saphma are bipedal and typically range from 4 to 5 feet tall. They have a slender yet sturdy frame with two pairs of arms, the second pair being rather diminutive. The Saphma have an extremely high metabolic rate. Because of this they have rather short lifespans (Usually living no longer than 40 years) and reproduce at a somewhat alarming rate. This makes them extremely expendable and that, in part, contributes to their ranking at the bottom of the Ecumene’s hierarchical structure. History Military & Administration General Government The Greater Oecumene, also known colloquially as the Ecumene, is an alien alliance ruled by a strict caste system of various member races. Several species make up the Ecumene, and it's government is composed of two major chambers. One being the colossal Ecumene Council, an assembly of thousands of representatives from the various member races of the Ecumene, in theory these representatives can make their respective worlds and race's concerns known to the larger government, but the Council has become notorious for political maneuvering and power plays. Executive Of all the member races of the Ecumene, two are widely recognized as the founding members of the state: the Hedju and Monlithi. The Hedju make up the vast majority of the Ecumene's administrative bodies, being in control of the military, media, and economy. They also make up the primary decision-making body of the Ecumene, the Continuing Committee. The Committee makes solid policy decisions of the state, and the Council ultimately answers to it. It is exclusively made up of Hedju. Military The other race, the Monlithi make up a portion of the Ecumene's military power, and seem to be superior to the other species of the Ecumene in terms of rank when it comes to the state's martial structure. Monlithi seem to have access to the Ecumene's best military technology and are rumored to also act as a check on the rest of the races in the Ecumene. The rest of the Ecumene's military is made up of various client races, seemingly separate from the Monlithi portion of the military. The strategy of this arm in particular appears to rely on strength in numbers and fanatical sacrifice. They are often the vanguard of many of the Ecumene's military expeditions. Primogenitors However, the Hedju and the Monlithi, and by extension the other races of the Ecumene, all claim to be carrying out the will of a race called the "Primogenitors". The Hedju and the Monlithi in particular claim to be created by them. Primogenitors seem to be object of a quasi-religious dedication of the races of the Ecumene, their word the equivalent of law. To date, no living Primogenitor has been seen and the nature and location of a Primogenitor homeworld appears to be a closely guarded state secret. Their appearance, technology, and language remain completely unknown to the outside world. =